El Rey de Los Dragones
by naruto9734
Summary: después de haber muerto el ultimo rey de los dragones zeref los dragones convocaron un torneo de magia entre los dragón slayers de 1 ,2 y 3 generación para batirse a duelo y asi haser surgir el nuevo dragón slayer king
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo1:los dragones de las hadas**

**los personajes son de hiromashima-sensei la historia y algunos personajes que voy a crear son mios**

**en el año 777 del mes 7 de día 7 desaparecieron todos los dragones de fiore dejando a sus hijos a la deriva en el mundo esta es la historia de el porque los dragones abandonaron a sus hijos y donde terminaron sus hijos en el tiempo que ellos estuvieron alejados de ellos**

* * *

**nuestra historia comien****za en el gremio mas bullisioso y problematico de fiore fairy tail con nuestros tres dragon slayers favoritos natsu,gajeel y wendy**

**era un dia normal en fairy tail las mesas volavan por alguna pelea otros solo reian de la escena en la qe aveces mas de alguno qedava atrapado , otros tomaban cantidades hinumanas de alchool no se tiene que decir quien era cof cof cana cof cof y otros simplemente pasando el rato de pronto de la entrada de gremio se escucho un- **¡llegamos¡** - dijo un pelirosa asomandose por la puerta del gremio junto con una rubia y un gatito volador que siempre decia aye**

**-**oi oi volvite estufa con patas**-dijo nuestro alquimista de hielo gray fullbuster**

**-**¡quieres pelea princesa de hielo¡ **- le dijo el dragón slayer de fuego natsu dragnel**

**-**siempre lo mismo llegamos de una mision ya se ponen a pelear **- dijo nuestra maga celesetial mas querida lucy hertfilia **

**-**aye**-dijo un gato volador llamado happy**

-ara ara ya vovieron lucy-san** - ****dijo la maga posedora de el satan soul mirajene straus**

**-**si ya volvimos mira**- ****dijo lucy algo cansada de le viaje qe avian echo**

**cundo de repente de la nada aparese su fiel y pequeña amiga levy macgarden detras de ella junto con un gato llamado panter lily entre sus brazos **

**-**hola lu-chan como estuvo tu viaje**-****dijo la peqeña peliazul al ver a su amiga fatigada**

-hola lucy-san como estuvo su viaje**-le pregunto lily **

**-**fatal primero llegamos y natsu se le ocurrió ponerse a pelear con un mago de fuego que lo desafió después de haberlo mandado a volar con un puño de fuego descubrimos que el era el hijo de el alcalde de el lugar y nos dejaron presos por una noche entera**- ****dijo llorando la pobre lucy ****- **después de ser liberados para ir a hacer la misión natsu destruyo media ciudad atrapando a los bandidos y terminamos la misión y nos vinimos

**se qedo en silencio por unos segundos cuando estayo e llanto de nuevo diciendo**

**-**y me quede sin dinero para pagar la renta de este mes**- las dos chicas y el exeed se les salio una gotita estilo anime- **eso me pasa por andar en misiones con natsu** - dijo la rubia**- pero nunca mas ire con el

**-**ara ara pero si ustedes dos siempre andan en misiones juntos si incluso paresen novios** - dijo con unamirada picara la albina **

**-**eso es cierto lu-chan**- dijo con otra mirada picara la pequeña peli azul**

**lucy lo unico sentia como su cara se coloreaba de repente y es qe era cierto eso qe a cada mision que iba era con natsu despues de ver la mirada de sus amigas y ver como preparavan sus bocas para decir**

-te gusssta**- igual qe cierto exeed azul qe por casualidad no volava por hay **

**-!**a callar**¡- dijo lucy roja de la verguenza**

**despues se acordo que su amiga peliazul estaba utimamente saliendo mucho de mision con cierto dargon slayer de metal le miro con cierta mirada de te atrape la marcgarden la miro con que cara de no saber que pasba y lucy le dijo-**oooo y tu levy-chan como te va con gajeel **- le dijo con una risita la peliazul se sonrojo mientras la rubia pensaba "te pille"- luego miro a mira y le dijo- **y laxuz donde esta qe no lo e visto ultimamente**- le apunto haora a la albian**

-no lo se en alguna mision peligrosa supongo**- dijo la albina qe estaba sudando un poco**

-jejejeje- **se rio la rubia de sus amigas-**bueno mira dame lo de siempre **- dijo la rubia**

-muy bien **- dijo con una sonrisa la albina**

* * *

**levy y lucy se quedaron hablando de un libro mientras natsu seguia con su pelea con gray cuaundo estaba a punto de destruir el gremio por un rugiodo del dragon de fuego y un ice meick de eicer gray se resvalo de repente apuntando directo al pastel de fresa que en ese momento erza estaba comiendo no hace falta decir que **

**pastel en el suelo + mas erza enojada = a destruccion total de natsu y gray **

**en ese momento se habia dado cuenta de lo que iso y empeso a sudar frio con natsu abrazados biendo como la titania los veia con una cara de psicopata qe mataria hasta vengar a su pastel caido**

-E...r...za noooooooooooooooooooooo**-gritaron los dos al ver a titania re-eqiparse con su armadura del purgatorio para matarlos**

**despues de la masacre por el pastel caido que termino con natsu y gray casi muertos en el suelo**

* * *

**en eso una linda niña con el pelo color azul oscuro entro al gremio acompañada de una gatita color balnco de repente la niña se callo de cara en el suelo **

-lo siento **- mientras se levantava de el suelo **

**-**wendy deberias ver por dode caminas **-dijo charle**

-lo siento**-dijo de nuevo wendy**

-yo te ayudo a pararte **- le dijo romeo mientras le extendia la mano a wendy un poco sonrojado**

-g..raci...as**-dijo una apenada wendy**

-de nada e..tto podrias ayudar a natsu-san y gray-san**-dijo señalando a los dos casi muertos de los que sali unos pequeñitos espiritus**

-natsu-san,gray-san **- grito la pequeña dragon del cielo- **qe les paso romeo-kun fue un ataque de otro gremio**-decia mientras curaba a los amigo/rivales en el suelo**

-no resumiendo todo erza mas un pastel en el suelo igual a esto **-dijo con una gotita detras de la cabeza**

-a ya veo**- dijo la pequeña peliazul con una gotita tambien el la cabeza**

-gi-hi salamander y el nudista se lo buscaron**- dijo gajeel que benia llegando de una mision junto con juvia y habia escuchdo lo qe paso en ese mismo juvia vio a gray en el suelo y se lanzo gritando**

-gray-samaaaaaa que le paso se **- se tior al suelo llorando al punto de casi inundar el gremio con sus lagrimas**

-hola mira ya volvimos** - dijo gajeel ignorando a su amiga**

-hola gajeel **-le devolvio el saludo**

-hola enana**-le dijo con su comun apodo de el asi ella bufo asia un lado-**que te sucede **- le dijo extrañado**

**ella lo miro con un puchero y le dijo **- porque no me llevaste contigo a tu mision **-le dijo un tanto sonrojada-**estaba preocupada baka baka baka baaaakaaaaaaa**-termino de decir**

**(# baka significa idiota en japones para los que no sepan)**

**-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo todo el gremio sorprendido de lo que dijo la macgarden mientras otros dos (jet y droy) lloraban en una esquina y decian "noooooo levy"**

-Heeeee?que dijiste**-le dijo algo sorprendido-**coneja qe le pasa a la enana esta enferma o que

-no lo estoy tan sorprendida como todos si ase solo segundos estava de lo mas normal a no ser que** - miro a una mirajene que estava algo nerviosa- mira que hiciste con levy**

-ara ara creo que me equivoque de bebida **-dijo sonriendo sudando un poco**

**-**como que equivocado de bebidas **-le dijo despues se acerco a la beida que le habia servido a levy y en efecto era una posion de amor "**espera equivocado de bebida eso hiba para mi**" penso la maga celestial- **que me querias hacer mira

-etto queria que te declararas a natsu y pues crei haberla colocado en tu bebida -** se excuso la albina**

**de repente un aturrdido natsu y gray se empezaron a levantar de el el suelo para enterarce de lo que habia sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron incosientes despues de una gran sorpresa que se llevaron el par siguieron como siempre las cosas en fairy tail unos bebiendo otros peleando y con levy que aun no se le pasaba el efecto de la posion y seguia con su amor tesundere asi gajeel**

**mientras tanto en cierta parte de el gremio se encontravan 3 sombras que veian atentamente lo que sucedia con los miembros de el gremio**

**-** este niño nunca va a cambiar siempre va a ser un tarado cabeza hueca-**dijo uno de los encapuchados**

- sigue igual de torpe je aun se tropiesa con todo-**dijo la que parecia la voz de una mujer**

**-**al parecer el mio todavia sigue verde que idiota**-dijo el ultimo de los tre encapuchados**

**bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste un poco de mi imaginacion para ustedes si les gusto porfavor dejenme reviews y si no les gusto tambien para ver mis errores**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno gracias por leer mi historia ahora empecemos**

_**El Rey De Los Dragones**_

_**Capitulo 2**_**: los dragones gemelos de sabertooth**

**mientras en fairy tail seguían con sus escándalos dos caza dragones casi como hermanos se hallaban en el gremio anteriormente mas fuerte de fiore sabertooth uno de los dos gremios que contenían dragón slayers aquí se hallaban sting y rouge**

* * *

**como siempre en una esquina estaba rouge con cara de emo deprimido y el actual maestro de sabertooth sting estaba en el bar viendo a su ya nuevo conformado gremio mas unido y mas feliz que nunca cundo de repente se da cuenta que cierta maga de espíritus estelares entra en el gremio la maga entrante era nada mas y nada menos que yukino y rouge al ver su entrada se le queda mirando con cara de enamorado pero a la vez un tanto seria cosa rara en el siempre controlado rouge que siempre estaba serio ante todo menos ante su secretamente amada (según el yukino)**

**- **hola maestro ya regrese de mi mision**- le dice la albina de sabertooth a sting**

**- **no me digas maestro solo llámame sting **- le dice el caza dragones **- me siento anciano con que me digan maestro

**- **bueno sting-kun **- le dice la albina sting - **bueno que a sucedido durante el tiempo que no estuve?** - le pregunta la albina con una cara inosente**

- bueno nada nuevo como siempre se pelean por cualquier cosa **- le dice sonriendo sting a la albina a lo que ella se sonroja un poco **- en ese sentido esto se esta pareciendo mas a fairy tail - **dijo un tanto feliz el rubio**

**-**si tienes razón **- los interrumpido rouge con un aura entre calmada y asesina que hace un rato estaba observando la escena un tanto celoso de que yukino se allá sonrojado por el comentario de que iso su casi hermano dragón cosa que tan solo sting noto ya que un pequeño exceed con traje de rana se acerco a saludar a yukino **

**-**hola yukino-san **- dice el pequeño exceed a la maga de espíritus estelares - **como le fue en su misión ?

**-**bien fue sencilla de hacer solo era cuidar de un local de magia por que unos bandidos los estaban robando **- le respondió la albina con una sonrisa- **y tu como estas frosch

- frosch esta bien-**dijo el pequeño gato**

* * *

**mientras tanto sting con rouge discutían a su lado con un rouge un tanto encantado con la escena de su pequeño amigo con su secreto amor o eso creia el hasta que sting lo saco de sus pensamientos**

**- **oe rouge no te pongas celoso solo por que alguien hable con yukino **- le dijo de lo mas normal como si no fuera secreto que lo de su amor por ella - **ademas sospechas de mi si tu sabes que a mi me gusta otra** - le dijo un tanto sonrojado sting a rouge**

- si ya lo se es lisanna **- dijo también como si nada rouge sorprendiendo a sting porque según el creía nadie lo sabia- **espera se me olvida algo **- dijo rouge pensando cuando lo dos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados se dicen**

**- **COMO SABES QUE ME GUSTA LISANNA/YUKINO?- **los dos se quedaron mirando un instante cuando de repente dicen - **RUFUS SE LO DIJO AL GREMIO ENTERO **- dijeron los dos magos casa dragones al unisono - **MALDITO LO VOY A MATAR **- dijeron al mismo tiempo -**NO SI YO LO HAGO PRIMERO **- seguían sincronizados los dos dragones**

* * *

**mientras tanto en una mesa alejada de la escena un mago de los recuerdos llamado rufus estaba platicando con orga sobre cosas triviales de la vida cotidiana y chismes (la escena que había hecho rouge ase unos momentos rouge) cosa de la que no se percato es que dos dragón slayers estaban preparando su funeral**

**-**rouge no sabe controlar sus sentimientos por yukino **- dijo un sentenciado a muerte andante aunque el no lo sabia aun- **si sigue así nunca se le va declarar

**- **no hables de esas cosas o te va a ir mal**- le dijo el god slayer de el rayo a su amigo quien veía venir a dos dragón slayers totalmente furioso asi su mesa**

**-**ruufuuus** -dijeron los casi hermanos aun en sincronizacion**

**-**si que sucede sting-san,rouge-san **dijo dando se vuelta para encontrarse a dos dragón slayers con una cara de psicópata listo para asesinar a alguien en este caso rufus**

- así que le contaste a todo el gremio que nos gusta lisanna/yukino?**- dijeron aun en sincronizacion **

**-**etto** - dijo el mago de memoria sudando frío quien dirijo una mirada de auxilio a su amigo god slayer quien al parecer ya se habia escapado de la escena viendo desde un lugar seguro lo que se avesinaba lo unico que rufus pudo hacer entonces fue armarse de valor ponerse de pie miralos firmemente a los ojos y decirles - **señores yo me retiro **- y salio uyendo como si la parca lo persiguiera cosa que en vez de una ahora eran dos dispuestos a destriparlo vivo- **AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO¡ **- gritava despavorido el pobre mago**

**- **ven si no te aremos nada **-dijo un clamado rougue a lo que rufus se dio vuelta mientras seguia corriendo- **solo te vamos a empalar vivo meldito chismoso** - le dijo rouge cambiando su semblante una cara de psicopata**

**en ese instante sin darce cuenta rufus se tropeso salio rodando por el suelo del gremio y termino chocando con yukino que aun estaba con frosch **

**despues de darse cuenta de que habia caido en su pecho y que lo habia presenciado rouge ya estava erscribiendo su testamentos y ver pasar su vida enfrente de el un gato un tanto metiche llamdo lector agrabo su sufrimiento diciendo:**

**-**valla rufus-san a usted si que les gustan las de pelo blanco se acuerda que durante el torneo se tropeso y callo sobre lisanna san de la misama manera **- dijo inosente el gato ya que no sabia lo que pasaba**

**"**maldito gato nadie sabia eso" -** maldijo internamente el mago de recuerdos**

- asi que caiste sobre lisanna he rufus** - dijo sting detras de el con un aura de mil delioras en el**

**-**estoy muerto cierto **- fue lo unico que termino de decir para que despues todo el gremio asintiera menos yukino que habia quedado aturdida por el golpe**

* * *

**despues de una tercera guerra mundial contra un solo hombre que quedo a las puertas de el cielo por la brutal paliza de sting y rouge. rouge fue a ver yukino que aun no se levantaba la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo:**

**-**estas bien yukino no te paso nada estas mareada necesitas algo agua un remedio para el dolor?**-dijo sin darse cuenta de todo lo que habia dicho **

**- **e...tto n..o gracias no necesito nada rouge-san** - dijo apenada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al ver como se conporto rouge con ella siendo que el siempre andava serio con todos**

**despues de que rouge se diera cuenta de todo lo que habia dicho se separo sonrojado tratando de regresar a su estado emo dijo:**

qu...e .b..ueno qu...e n..o te a..lla ...pasado n..nada **-dijo tartamudeando aun sonrojado pero en su estado emo**

**y asi continuo el dia en sabertooth despues de llevar aun casi fallecido rufus conuna emorajia que casi lo de ja sin sangre gracias a la polpisa propinada por rouge y stin g que seguian como siempre uno en su estado emo mirando a yukino y otro sentado en el bar biendo a su gremio como cierto mestro enano de fairy tail**

* * *

** pero entre las sombras habia tambien dos desconosidos con capucha hablando entre si**

- nuestros hermanos eligieron a dos chicos muy intersantes para ser sus hijos adoptivos cierto yami **- dijo el primero**

**el otro solo asintio y dijo:**

-si tienes razón hikaru - **termino de decir el otro ****encapuchado**

**gracias a los que leen mi historia y se divierten por ella**

**a sobre tu ****observación**

_anikasukino 5d_ : trate de mejorar la letra esta vez

**a como siempre por favor si le gusto mi historia o si hay algo mal en ella dígamelo por los reviews para mejorarla **


	3. Chapter 3

**hola regreso con el tercer capitulo de esta historia muy bien vamos a ello **

**capitulo 3 : el de segunda generacion y primera generacion**

**en un lugar muy alejado de fiore cerca de cierto gremio oscuro llamado the blood of wolf, 4 personas estan causando estragos no son nada mas ni nada menos que el rainjinshuu junto con laxus que habían sido enviados a destruir ese gremio oscuro que le estaba causando estragos en el pueblo **

**aunque laxus hubiera sido suficiente para aniquilar el gremio el raijinshuu (o mas bien fried) querían acompañarlo por precaución a que le tendieran una trampa porque al parecer así era por estaban esperando a laxuz con equipo mágico anti-magia de rayo pero lo que no sabían es que seria acompañado por el raijinshuu **

**-**laxus-san tenga cuidado **- grito fried a laxuz quien iva a ser alcanzado por una magia de aire para extraer el poder magico de laxus y dejarlo inmobil **

**de inmediato con su increible velozidad escapo de el ataque y le dio un golpe certero al ataquante mandandolo a volar cosa que sorprendio a los del gremio oscuro porque aunque llevaran equipo anti-rayo los vencia facilmente con pura fuerza bruta todos a la vez enpesaron a gritar**- ES UN MOUNSTRO CORRAN ¡**- cunado arrancaban fueron interseptados por evergren y bixlow al primera convirtio en piedra a unos cuantos que la vieron a los ojo con su **_ston eyes _**el segundo uso sus singulares muñecos para lansar una **_formacion baryon_**que saco un rayo laser de color verde mandando a volar a los restantes **

**-**todavía quedan demasiados que podemos hacer para acabar con esto luego **- dijo evergren un tanto impaciente evergren quien al parecer quería regresar luego al gremio**

**-**que quieres regresar al gremio para ver a elfman **- le dijo bixlow a una evergren que se coloreo un poco**

**-**cállate imbécil **- le dijo evergren a bixlow un tanto cabreada por lo que dijo aun que era un poco cierto**

**- **aunque evergren tiene razón quedan demasiados** - dijo laxuz que estaba cabreado por no poder usar su magia de dragón slayer del rayo por las armaduras de sus contrincantes**

**-**si tan solo laxuz pudiera usar su magia de dragón slayer esto habría acabado desde el principio** - dijo evergren**

**- **si pero como podemos sacarles las armaduras a esos tipos? **- dijo bixlow**

- tengo una idea **- dijo fried como si hubiera estado esperando el momento para que preguntaran eso**

**- **cual es ? - **pregunto laxuz **

**- **solo espere señor pronto lo sabrá **- le dijo fried a laxuz para después salir corriendo de el gremio **

**-**pero que rayos **- dijo laxus al unisono**

**-**uno ya se fue haora podremos derrotarlos ams facilmente** - dijo uno de los de el gremio oscuro para despues tirarse al ataque**

**- **no, no subestimes solo porque uno de nosotros se fue maldito idiota **- le dijo laxus para asestarle un golpe y mandarlo a volar**

* * *

**despues de cinco minutos de star peleando a mano limpia contra muchos idiotas ( segun laxus)fried no volvia con su solucion para que laxus usara sus poderes hasta que de la nada uno de los ataquantes de el gremio empesara a perder su armadura anti-rayo de pronto aparecio fred con sus alas oscuaras flotando para llegar donde estava laxus partiendole la cara a uno de los atacantes**

**- **ya esta hecho señor laxus e puesto las runas magicas alrededor de el gremio con las reglas de que culquiera con armadura sera despojada de estas **- dijo un fried expentante de que laxus dijiera algo **

**- **bien hecho **- dijo laxus que mientras pensanba como y porque no lo iso desde el principio por un fried que estava feliz por la felicitacion que le habia dado su señor- **haora salgan de hay bixlow , evergren **- grito laxuz**

**-**muy bien creo que esto termino **- dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo para despues apartarce de el lugar**

**todos lo que restavan de el gremio oscuro se quedaron mirando entre si mientras sus armaduras anti-magia de rayo desaparecian para despues sentir un poder magico acumulandose detras de ellos no era nada mas ni nada menos que laxus preparando su **_rugido del dragon del rayo_** para lanzarlo asi ellos cundo se dieron cuenta de esto todos trataron de salir corriendo de el gremio pero para sus sorpresa no pudieron atravesar la puerta**

**-**ha olvide decir que la otra regla que puse era que culquiera perteneciente al gremio the blood of wolf no podria salir de este **- rio un poco por debajo fried **

**los de el gremio oscuro solo sudaron frio al ver lo que se les venia encima unos empesaron a rezar otros solo optaron por escribir sus testamentos y otros solo gritaron - **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡**- gritaron todos**

**-**_Rugido del dargon de el rayo _**- dijo laxuz expulsando su rugido de dragon slayer para aniquilar a los de el gremio oscuro que estavan casi llorando y otros simplemente desmayadose de el miedo**

**después**** de atar, amordazar, y coloquarles grilletes anti-magia a los de el gremio derrotado a y llamar a los caballeros de la runa para que se los llevaran se dirigieron a su gremio el mas destructivo, desastroso y alegre de fiore fairy tail**

* * *

**-**hey regresamos mira **-dijo laxus entrando por la puerta de el gremio junto con su escolta personal raijinshuu con fried golpeado y algo chamuscado quien tenia una cara de deprimente total (como cuando alguien ve a su mascota o animal favorito muy enfermo y no puede hacer nada para que mejore) ya que al parecer su preciado laxuz fue el causante de esto por algo que iso y antes de que alguien preguntara porque se encontraba en ese estado evergren llego diciendo**

**- **no le sienten lastima** - dijo ella **- el muy idiota **... - les contó la historia hasta - **y solo lo iso para sorprender a laxuz pero termino resiviendo una paliza cuando le dijo la verdad a laxuz de que el ya tenia esa solución mucho antes de entrar al gremio y lo iso solo para que laxuz lo felicitara e - **termino de contar evergren**

**todos en el gremio quedaron una cara de face pocker después de lo oído, unos segundos ****después todo el gremio dijo al unisono - bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa - cosa que iso que a fried se quedara con una cara peor al mismo tiempo que tratava de cometer sepukku con su espada al estilo samurai ( sepukku : se trata de cortarse el estomago con su propia espada cosa que hacían los samurai antiguamente por cometer alguna cosa que les causara deshonor) pero en ese instante**

**- **detente idiota **- dijo laxuz - **si eres idiota **- se acongojo mas fried - **pero **- siempre ahí un bendito pero - **eres uno de mis amigos y solo quería darte una lección por lo que hiciste yo le dije a evergren que les contara a todos lo sucedido en cuanto llegáramos porque ponte a pensar si bixlow no hubiera echo esa pregunta tu no hubieras echo nada y si hubieras echo algo y te hubieras quedado sin magia para hacer las runas y los demás también**- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en el gremio para continuar con el sermón - **sabes lo que pudo haber pasado aunque yo sea fuerte sin usar magia me hubieran vencido y no los podría haber defendido a ustedes y habríamos muerto - **dijo con una cara totalmente seria asía fried - **hice esto para que nunca jamas lo vuelvas a hacer entendido amigo **- le dijo estirando su mano para que se levantara cosa a la que fried se lanzo gritando entre llantos - **LAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXUUUUUUZZZZZ** ¡ **

**todos en el gremio dijieron a coro - LAXUZ PIENSA EN LOS DEMAS- completamente sorprendidos**

- CLARO QUE SI -**dijo laxuz con fried aun encima de el y este tratando de quitarselo de encima**

**de la nada aparecio natsu diciendo que peleara contra el natsu se lanzo contra laxuz este le esquivo natsu choco contra alguien quien nada mas ni nda meos era Erza con pastel de fresas embarrado en la cara por la culpa de natsu a quien lanzo lejos contra una mesa en donde estavan gray,gajeel y elfman con su constante hombre esto hombre esto otro quienes se unieron a la pelea y en un dos por tres se inicio una de las clasicas peleas de fairy tail**

* * *

**en el bar estaba el principal inicio de esta pelea laxuz . de pronto se le acerca mirajen para decirle**

**-**ara ara laxuz asi que te preocupas por tus nakamas depues de todo **- dijo mira a laxuz quien le dijo**

**-**y a ti que te interesa **- le dijo sin volverse porque estava sonrojado "eso me lo pegaste tu"penso laxuz **

**mira haciendo un puchero dijo - **pero sigues igual de frio conmigo y yo que queria que tu y yo ...**- depues de darce cuenta de lo que estava diciendo ( ella creyo que lo estava pensado jejejeje) se tapo la voca y se sonrojo laxuz se dio vuelta y los dos se quedaron mirando durante un tiempo hasta que cierto exceed azul aparecio para decirles a su maner- **se gusssssssstaan **- dijo haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran mas**

**-**cállate maldito neko volador**- bramo laxuz aun sonrojado**

- laxuz **-dijo mira pero el estava persiguinedo a un exceed que rogaba por que no lo achicharraran -"**si que as cambiado laxuz pensar que antes no hablabas con nadie y ahora incluso pesigues a happy**"- dijo mira con una de sus calidas sonrisas**

**depues de medio gremio detruido , un gato achicharrado por un rayo, un natsu inconsiente por la armadura de el puragtorio ( osea lo habitual de todos los dias ) termino el alboroto con algunos desmayados y otros que se fueron a su hogar**

* * *

** pero entre las sombras ( poque siempre uso esas palabras aaa no lo se ) habian dos sugetos mas ademas de los tres que ya estaban hace un tiempo hay**

**- **y ese se supone que es mi contrincante ? **- pregunto un joven que tenia casi la misma edad que natsu - parece un perdedor **- termino de decir con arrogancia

**- **cállate thor tu sabes cuales son las reglas el tiene una oportunidad por usar nuestra magia **- dijo un hombre con tono de orden asia el joven**

**- **pero rakurai-san. ignel-san,metalicana-san,grandine-san digan algo ustedes son cuatro de los 7 reyes dragón porque permitieron que dragón slayers de segunda generación participaran **- dijo thor con algo de molestia**

**- **cállate sabes que aquí hay cuatro dragón slayers de tu mismo tipo y mismas habilidades, si te escuchan hablar de nosotros esto se arruinara los planes o se te olvida que ustedes tienen buena sentido de la audición, y todos los dragones acordamos que le diéramos la oportunidad a cualquiera que usara magia de dragón slayer podría participar** - dijo el rey dragón de el fuego ignel**

**- si cierra el pico enano - dijo metalicana para terminar la charla**

**pero cierto ancianito que estaba ahí los escucho hablar y rápidamente se escondió para que no lo detectaran**

** continuara**

**bueno este es otro de los capítulos de mi historia espero que lo hallan disfrutado y dejen muchos reviews pronto se abran mas pero no se cuanto me tarde ahora estoy trabajando y por eso me tarde en este capitulo**

**a también a **

**tenyo-chan: tienes razón el se lo busco**


	4. Chapter 4

**sumimasen e estado demasiado no e podido escribir muy seguido pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia ahora vamos a ello y mas encima ahora entre al liceo LO SIENTO NO TENGO PERDÓN DE KAMI-SAMA**

**a si los personajes son de hiro mashima-sensi pero la historia es mia y algunos personajes tambien**

**capitulo 4: el veneno sin sonido**

**en un lugar lejano entre el bosque se encuentra el gremio independiente crime sorciere y sus integrantes el maestro jellal , meredy y sus nuevos integrantes cobra , ángel ,hot eye , racer y midnight ( vean el manga y lo entenderán )**

**-**que rayos hacemos en medio de el desierto **- dijo un hombre con una cresta rubia en su cabeza- **y por que vamos tan lento acaso no pueden moverse mas rápido **- termino de decir el mago de ****velocidad**

**- **cállate racer escucharte es aun peor que este calor de mierda** - dijo el dragon salyer de el veneno conocido como cobra- **como que cállate maldita lagartija venenosa bastardo** - dijo con una vena en la cabeza**

**- **racer se te olvida que puede escuchar lo que piensas** - dijo ángel con su siempre muy descotado atuendo - idiotas dejen de pelear o si no despierto a midnight para que los haga estar quietos - **termino de decir para apuntar a un tipo que estaba durmiendo en su alfombra voladora

**- **zzzzzzzzzz** - es el único sonido que se emitía por parte de este**

**- **ese idiota no me tocaría ni los huevos no me podría ni alcanzar** - dijo racer haciendo demostración de su gran velocidad - **que jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja para por favor para no sigas te lo suplico que muero ajajajajajjajajj me quedo sin aire enserio** - maldito ya te despertaste pensó para si mismo**

**- **o ya despertaste midnight**- dijo cobra que obviamente sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de racer**

**- **como que idiota que no te podría tocar ni los huevos**- dijo el mago repelente de magia y ilusorio recién despierto y somnoliento - **si ya desperté sus gritos no me dejaban dormir** - dijo aun medio dormido**

**-**que ilusiono le hiciste ver** - dijo angel un tanto curiosa de lo que le acurria a racer**

**- **no querrás saberlo** - dijo cobra con una cara de como rayos se le ocurrió eso**

**- **ya dejen de pelear desuyo** - dijo hot eye quien veía la escena - **y caminen que ya casi perdimos al maestro y meredy-san desuyo** - termino de decir como siempre con su frase al final de cada oración ( desuyo = cierto) **

**- **muy bien** - dijo midnight desasiendo su ilusion de racer **

**- **maldito por que me hiciste eso** - dijo despues al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido denuedo - **juro que lo voy a matar** - después se dispuso a caminar **

**- **como si pudieras hacerlo** - dijo cobra caminando al lado de el**

**- **quieres pelea hongo venenoso** - dijo racer en respuesta a esto**

**- **claro go kart de mierda** - termino de decir preparándose para pelear**

**- **eso dos se parecen a gray y natsu** - dijo jellal quien iba delante de estos**

**- **tiene razón jellal-san** - dijo meredy que estaba al lado de el**

**- **no nos comparen con esos idiotas malditos** - dijeron los dos que habían sido derrotado por los suso dichos - **juro que lo voy a encontrar y lo matare y después seguirá este idiota** - dijo cobra**

**- **quieres seguir peleando serpiente escupe veneno** - dijo racer**

**- **claro auto de payaso andante** - termino de decir para que después todo se convirtiera en humo en de donde salían solo pies cabezas y puños **

**- **son iguales** - dijo meredy con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime**

**- **maestro porque vamos a pie por el desierto en ves de ir en tren? desuyo** -dijo hot eye**

**- **porque tenemos un idiota que se marea en los transportes igual que cierto dragón slayer de fuego**- respondió ángel adelantándose a jellal dijo lo ultimo tratando de desquiciar a cobra**

**- **cállate idiota** - dijo consternado por que era verdad que se mareava pero no le gustava que lo compararan con el griton pelirosado segun como el le decia a natsu**

**de repente por desconsentrarse le llego un golpe de racer que aprovecho la abertura por causa de el pelirosa marica según le decía el **

**-**maldito bastardo estas muerto** - dijo volviendo sus manos garras y exaltando un a tenue niebla de la boca**

* * *

**después**** de soltar un **_**rugido del dragón de veneno **_**y destruir un montículo de arena se dieron cuenta de algo estaban rodeados de un ex gremio oscuro que habían destruido y lo que todos estaban pensando era como pudo pasar y sobre todo como es que cobra no los detecto con su super sentido de la ****audición**

**- **mierda** - es lo único que mascullo el dragon venenoso **

**- **como ocurrió esto desuyo** - dijo hot eye**

**- **ey sapo venenoso como ocurrió** - dijo racer**

**- no lo se maldición - dijo agarrando a uno de los que lo estavan atacando y usandolo para golpear a los demas enemigos estava jodidamente enojado por no haber podido escuchar a esos idiotas de poca monta **

**terminaron**** la batalla solo dejando una pila de cuerpos en el desierto encadenados con un letrero de" llamen al concejo mágico" si es que alguien pasava por ahí de sorpresa alguien paso y el concejo mágico se los llevo**

**- que sucedió cobra como no los pudiste sentir - dijo jellal preocupado por que tuvieran una manera de que el dragón del veneno no los pudiera sentir**

**- no lo se no pude sentir nada en los alrededores - dijo colocándose mas ****consternado**

**- eso es raro - dijo racer ahora serio pero- !quiero saber¡ quiero saber¡ !quiero saber¡ QUIEROOOO SABEEERRR¡ - ahora si se le safo el tornillo que le quedaba pensaron todos**

**- de donde abran sacado el modo de evadir la audición de cobra desuyo - dijo hot eye ignorando espacialmente a racer que se reía como maniático de película visarra**

**- si supiera podría hacerle las peores bromas a este iguana rastrera muajajajajajajajaja giajajajajajajja uuauauausus gaccdsdsahdbafbefbweobuior - se atraganto con una mosca de tanto reír a boca abierta el muy ****imbécil- ayuda una mosca me aog...- quedo paralizado de repente y nadie se dio cuenta**

**- **y que piensas que pudo haber sido jellal-sa**... - dijo meredy pero también quedando paralizada sin habla**

**- **no se mered** ...- el mago celestial también quedo paralizado**

**- **que sucede si nos vuelven a** ...- ángel también quedo de la misma forma**

**- **tenemos que estar listos** ...- ocurrió lo mismo con hot eye**

**- ...- de midnhigt no se escuchaba ni el ronquido**

**cobra fue el único que se dio cuenta que algo sucedía pero -**pero que ray..**...- no pudo terminar la oración cobra al quedar paralizado pero - **oooos** - después de darse cuenta de que el único afectado no era el trato de escuchar para encontrar quien fue el responsable de esto pero de nueva cuenta nada no podía ni siquiera escuchar el sonido de los pensamientos de sus nakamas - **que rayos esta pasando aquí quien es el responsable - **quiso saber ya que no podía sentir a nadie**

**- **tan patético eres que no puedes ni escuchar la voz de mi mente** - dijo un señor un tanto anciano - **me da pena saber que eres el único que pudo aprender mi magia de veneno los otros ni sobrevivieron - **dijo con voz neutral**

**-** quien rayos eres tu anciano -** no resivio repuesta alguna de este y se lanzo a** **atacarlo pero de repente se paralizo pero esta vez podía escuchar y ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor**

**- **que acaso no puedes escuchar lo que pienso** - miro con los ojos cerrados con un poco de decepcion el anciano - **mírate usando magia de dragón slayer de veneno y quedas paralizado por esto bueno que se espera de uno de segunda generación que ni siquiera aprendió de mi

- qu...e te suce...de mald...ito anciano esto no es nada para mi - **dijo moviéndose a duras penas de la parálisis - **y como es eso de que ni siquiera aprendí de ti maldito viejo y como evadiste mis sentidos** - cobra en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo como supieron como evitar el gremio oscuro los sentidos de el como ese veneno lo dejo paralisado por unos segundos siendo que el era inmune - **viejo tu eres el

**- **si tal como pensaste

**...**

** continuara**

**y aquí les dejo el final por fin lo termine prometo no tardarme mucho para la próxima (como si fuera verdad)**

**ojala se diviertan con mis historias y dejen mucho reviews por las fallas y si es que les gusto sayonara mina-san**


End file.
